


I love you Sis, no matter what!

by PinkestPunk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Slight Crying, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkestPunk/pseuds/PinkestPunk
Summary: Yang ropes Ruby into a game of strip poker after a hot day at Beacon. Ruby confesses to her sister how she truly feels, and they decide to enjoy these new feelings.





	I love you Sis, no matter what!

“uuuuughaaaaa”

Ruby’s high pitched whine wafted through the air, along with the incredible heat wave from the window  
“Yaaaaaang” 

Ruby’s pouting face stuck out from the edge of her bunk bed, her eyes sparkling with fake tears and a big puppy dog frown. “It’s too hooooot.” she flopped over onto her back and kicked the air with her bare feet. “why did we have to train today?” 

Ruby looked over her shoulder at her older sister, who was spread eagle on the  
cool wooden floor. “Hey don’t blame me!” Yang mumbled “Weiss was the one who kept saying we’re, ahem” Clearing her throat and adopting a higher pitched nasally voice “Not keeping up with the class standards bluh bluh bluh”  
Making a noise of strain, Yang pulled herself off the floor. Ruby saw her sister's skin stick to the floor as she struggled to raise herself from the resting position. “You’re the leader!” Yang shot at her younger sister when she finally oriented herself upwards “Why did you tell Weiss today was ice cream day not training day?”  
“O-oh well..” Ruby’s head disappeared behind the bed frame slowly “I didn’t want to be mean….”  
“Fiiiiine then.”  
Yang showed a sudden spur of energy despite the heat and aforementioned workout they had to deal with. She jumped from sitting on the ground, planting her feet under herself and stood to her full height. The movement made Ruby jump, what made her squeak was when Yang put a foot onto Weiss’ bed, and raised herself to Ruby’s, putting her face inches from her sister.  
“If I have to suffer, so will you.” Yang huffed angrily, her lips making a comical pouting frown. 

“W-what?!” Ruby stuttered out trying to gather her composure. Her sister’s words hadn’t been what she was focusing on. A feeling of guilt wafted through her when the first thing she noticed of her sister was how surprisingly shiny Yang’s lips were. The second feeling was of shame, having known perfectly well that she has been feeling… strange, around her older sister. Ruby wanted to come to beacon to learn to be a huntress, but the other reason was to get to hang around her sister more. Ruby was extremely excited to be in a team with her, and sharing a room with her was just the same as at home, but it had constantly been feeling different since a few months ago.  
Finally Ruby was able to focus on the conversation. “Wha? I’m already suffering! I’m sweating too!”  
“Do you remember what we used to do when it was too hot back at home?” Yang mused while she brought her finger level to Ruby’s nose and poked it, forcing her sister to make an adorable face, like a cat being bopped on the nose.  
The immense heat was already making Ruby sweat, but when the answer came to her head, she felt a new feeling of heat rising to her face  
“H-hang around in our underwear?” She stuttered trying to answer her sister.  
Yang smirked, hiding her hand behind her back, “Mmmhmmmm…. and the challenge this time..”  
With almost a practiced flourish, Yang produced a set of playing cards from behind her back.  
“Strip poker!”  
“What?!” Ruby tried to stammer out a protest “I don’t think tha-”  
“Well technically it’s not strip poker..” Yang pondered as she tapped the cards to her chin.  
Ruby let out a sigh of relief. When she placed her hand over her chest she felt the heartbeat going out of control at the thought of Yang's proposition.  
“Cause technically the loser strips, but in this game, the winner gets to take of clothes, and the loser has to deal with the heat!” The cards slammed down on the bed, causing the structure to wobble.  
“That’s not better!” Ruby protested, feeling her heart beat pick up again, she was going to have a heart attack because of this. “I’m just going to take a shower.” She dutifully turned up her nose at her sister.  
Yang started pouting again and stuck out her tongue, sometimes people are surprised that Yang isn’t the younger of the two. “Don’t be a chicken…” She chastised.  
Ruby gasped, making a foul scowl at Yang. “I am not a chicken!”  
“Then come oooon” a mischievous smile taunted her younger sister into following Yang to the floor, with Yang plopping herself down like a child in front of a rather expensive coffee table Weiss had bought, since nothing else would do for her.  
Once Ruby’s determination to prove her sister wrong had worn off, she remembered her stomach was in knots. A feeling of embarrassment and shame was flooding her face, and she felt difficulty in keeping her breath level as Yang hummed to herself as she shuffled the cards. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling this way about her sister, She shouldn’t feel flushed and warm when she walked past Yang showering, she shouldn’t need to promise herself to not peek, She shouldn’t notice Yang’s lips, and how they are just ever so slightly shiny when she talks. She shouldn’t notice how soft Yang’s skin looks, and feels, how it looks covered in sweat after practice, how she smells, Ruby could never pin what it was, but it was faintly sweet, but thick through her sweat. How most nights Ruby wanted to curl into Yang’s bed to hold her, and feel her hair and-

The snap of the cards hitting the table made Ruby jump. She saw her sister making snickering noises behind her cards. With shaky hands, hoping Yang wouldn’t notice, Ruby quickly snatched her cards off the table, and placed them in her lap. A 3 of Dust and 5 of Blades. She didn’t play a lot of poker but Ruby knew this probably wasn’t a good hand.  
“Time to see who wins” Yang gloated already sure her hand would win. Flipping the five cards from the deck, it revealed the Emperor of Crystal, a 6 of dust, a 10 of blades, a 4 of blades, and a Empress of Dust.  
Yang showed her hand, Two 9’s. Ruby had nothing. “Woo!” With energy and excitement to strip her clothing, which a small part of Ruby she attempted to ignore extremely hard, agreed with, Yang pulled her scarf off and twirled it in her hand, tossing it quite an impressive length for a soft piece of cloth to land on her bed.  
Ruby coughed and tried very hard to  
stare at her sister’s neck and chest. Especially not stare at her very impressive bust. Which Ruby saw was also glistening with sweat. After she snuck a peek and was quickly trying to rub the blush of her face.  
“Are you ok sis?” Yang had noticed her sister’s strange actions as she handed her her cards.  
“Nono! I'm fine!” Quickly snatching the cards up and hiding her face. She didn’t even really look over her cards, as Yang laid out the second batch of cards.  
“Aw shit.” Yang grumbled as she showed a hand of nothing. Ruby looked at her own hand, realizing, her hand had nothing special either. “I don’t think I win either..” She said showing her hand.  
“Oh… uh..” Yang tapped her chin thoughtfully, like a wise sage. “Let’s both just strip then.” Yang shrugged, beginning to unbutton her jacket.  
Ruby felt her heart jump into her throat every time her sister kept saying the word strip. Was it a command? If it was she wouldn’t mind.  
Trying to distract herself from her thoughts, she hurriedly began to remove her cape, and tossed it onto the chair behind her.  
When she looked back, Yang was had removed her jacket, tossing it to the side. She was wearing just her yellow tube top. Ruby clenched her fist, failing to remove her eyes from scanning her sister up and down.  
Yang’s hair pooled around her shoulders, where the tips were wet from the sweat on her skin, her tube top straining to hold Yang’s bust together. Her bare stomach exposed to the air, and to Ruby to stare at, the faint traces of muscles and abs under her skin visible.

Ruby’s lip was starting to hurt, she didn’t even notice she was biting it. Yang tossed the cards to her sister, this time sitting back and fanning her neck and face, now finally able to cool down a bit. It took all of Ruby’s energy to focus on her cards, and not the spectacle in front of her.  
Surprisingly when Yang laid out the cards, Ruby saw two matches, the 7 and the 5 in her hand both had counterparts on the table.  
Nervously presenting her cards alongside her sister, who only had one pair, she realized she had one.  
Ruby looked down at her clothing tho, realizing her skirt and top were one. “H-hey wait a second!” Ruby protested. “This isn’t fair! I have less clothing than you!”  
Yang gave her sister a confused look. “Rubes, that’s the point of the game. Or do you enjoy being slow roasted?” She teased her.  
“That’s not what I meant!” Ruby huffed angrily.  
Yang shrugged and used the cards to fan herself as she waited for her sister to remove her clothing.  
Attempting to keep watching her sister’s movements, her body, her skin and hair and lips, and try to dig her fingers under her corsets ribbons was proving a difficult task.  
Ruby had to slow down her breathing to finally get to untying the ribbons, she really hoped that Yang thought she was panting because of the heat and not because of…. her heat.  
It was once the ribbon was loosed and the skirt and top could be removed she realized she had to stand up. And pull her top down to remove it. In front of her sister.  
Her heart picked up again, and so did her breath. Yang wasn’t paying too much attention but, she could see her. Ruby felt like the action of what she had to do was more… oddly sexual.  
Pulling at the neck, the top slid open, revealing her bra. As she hooked the fingers under the top and pulled it down her sister spoke up.  
“Aww. Do you still wear that?”  
“W-what?” Ruby jumped, realizing her sister was not only looking at her but noticing her body. Her legs felt faint at the thought and she had to steady herself.  
“You just used to wear that when we were younger I remember it. It was your favorite cause I picked it out for you.” Yang mused happily with a warm smile. She looked quite proud of herself for it.  
“I just haven’t… grown up a lot.” Ruby covered the cups with her small hands, even if they were small they still were able to cover the rather small bust she had.  
“Aw, don’t worry Kiddo, I’ve noticed you’ve grown.” Ruby’s cheeks flared red in response at the fact Yang was paying attention to her breasts. “I was surprised to see you wearing it because you’ve definitely gone up a cup size, you still got a ways to go though” Yang cupped her own chest a bit to indicate her point.  
Ruby’s face was probably turning the colour of her namesake at this point, and Yang noticed as she chuckled at her little sister's response.  
Ruby just tried to remove her clothing so she didn’t embarrass herself further, but her clothing stuck around her waist, forcing her to wiggle them back and forth to slip the top off. This only succeeded in making herself feel like she was giving a strip dance to her own sister.  
Just as they passed her waist, leaving her only in her bra and panties she quickly sat down again, kicking the clothing away from her.  
Ruby always felt that her underwear was a bit more.. mature, than she intended. Black bra and panties with red lace running over it was always something that she thought would be worn to seduce someone, but she liked the colours, and always knew that no one would see it. But now that her own sister had seen her in it was making her chest pound. At this point she wouldn’t be surprised if Yang could hear her heart beat. Yang shuffled the deck, making a few chuckles at Ruby’s embarrassed face and attempt to hide her body. Yang had to admit her sister was really cute. Not just, like a little sister cute, or like her normal childlike adorableness. Her sister as a girl was very cute.  
Yang just hummed to herself, as she passed the cards. 

A flip of the hands, and the cards on the table, showed Yang to win.  
“Thank god” she huffed and with relief she stood up. Undoing the belt and fiddling with the skirt on the back of her shorts, she slipped her thumbs under the waist line and with a quick motion, dropped them to the floor.  
Her ears might have deceived her, but Yang thought she heard both a gasp of air from her sister and a very soft whine.  
For some reason this made her smile. There was something oddly complimentary about it?  
But at the same time it brought up question. She had saw that Ruby was glowing red the entire time. Yang had assumed it was from the heat. If it wasn’t, then Ruby was blushing for another reason.  
Yang kicked her shorts to the side and sat down, this time, on the side of the table and not the opposite end.  
“Floors too hot over there.” She whined out loud.  
That was one of the reasons. Another was because, the effect she’d been having on her sister was…. intriguing.  
She didn’t want to do anything with her sister, that would be wrong wouldn’t it?  
Technically they are only half sisters. That’s not really wrong right?  
It wasn’t wrong to find your only half sister cute. Or to find her peeking at your body adorable. Or to feel something… something warm in your chest when you saw her in the same underwear you gave her. Was it pride?  
Yang mused over all these ideas in her head as she shuffled the cards.  
She forgot to pay attention to her sister.  
Until she heard a soft panting beside her.  
With a questioning noise Yang looked up from the cards.

Ruby was on all fours, crawling towards her. Her face looked like one of those baby strawberries. Small, rounded, soft, and red.  
Yang felt Ruby’s breath on her skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She didn’t notice how close she had gotten. Her silver, childlike eyes looked clouded over.  
“Ruby?” Yang said one word before she was knocked over.

 

Ruby had pushed Yang down by her shoulders, pushing and holding her down with her weight. This would hardly be enough to hold Yang down, but the sudden surprise and not wanting to hurt her sister made it impossible to react.  
“Ruby what are y-?!”

 

Yang’s words were interrupted as she felt Ruby’s lips touch hers, forcing her mouth closed. Yang’s eyes shot wide with surprise, trying to say a word of protest, but her sister's mouth muffling any noise.  
Ruby’s hands moved from Yang’s shoulders to cup her face, like one would a lover. It was Yang’s turn to feel her face burn up, as her sister kept the kiss going, only ever breaking contact for a second to breath and then kiss Yang again from a new angle.  
Yang could protest, say something, push her away. Yang could have done a lot of things.  
But for some reason, all she could do was grip onto Ruby’s arms, her own hands large enough to wrap around them. Every time Ruby pulled away, her breathing was labored, and when she came back to kiss again, it felt.. sloppy. Yang could feel her sister’s tongue make contact with her lips each time she pulled back in.  
It felt like her sister’s tongue had a spark. it touched and she felt shocks run through her body, ending between her legs.  
When she felt it she had to combat pleasure and shame.  
She had to pull back, it felt wrong but good.  
Yang stuttered every time Ruby pulled back, she tried to say her name, but she couldn’t get the words out or Ruby’s tongue stopped her.

Yang pushed on her sister’s arms, forcing her mouth off of hers. “R-ruby stop!”

 

Ruby was frozen. A look of horror was on her face. Unable to move in her sister’s grip she had to fight her panting breath, her chest rising and falling, she felt her entire body shaking in her sister’s grip. Yang was able to pull herself up to a sitting position in front of her.  
When Ruby saw her face it finally sank in what she just did.  
She tried to say something, an excuse? A reason? An apology?  
When it reached her throat it got cut off. Ruby stuttered 3 times just trying to say “I” and kept choking on her words.  
Finally she couldn’t fight it, feeling her eyes beginning to water, she could only sob, and cover her face so she wouldn’t see the look on Yang’s face.  
“I’m so sorry..” Ruby didn’t know if Yang could even hear her, her words broken up by sobs and muffled by her hands. “I’m so so sorry, I’m sorry please..”

“Ruby…” Yang had a lot of emotions she had to deal with, but first and foremost she had one job.  
Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby’s small frame, ignoring what just happen, ignoring the body heat, ignoring anything else besides her knowledge that her sister was hurting. Yang held Ruby close, resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder, as close as she could get to her as Ruby curled up.  
Yang made comforting noises, petting her sister’s hair and whispering, telling her it would be ok.  
Yang had no harsh words for her.

It could have been 10 minutes, or 5, or 20. Yang didn’t count, she just held her sister close, she could feel that Ruby wanted to turn away, run away from a problem. She was going to be here to help.

She couldn’t pinpoint when Ruby had stopped crying, but she felt Ruby remove her hands from her place and wrap them around her older sister, tucking her face into Yang’s shoulder like a small child.  
“Ruby…” Yang spoke softly, and evenly. There was no blame in her voice.

A muffled voice responded, but she couldn't make out the words. Making a gentle questioning noise, Yang moved her shoulder back, letting Ruby’s face be exposed behind her hair.  
“Please don’t hate me…”  
The words felt like weights on Yang’s heart, and she quickly squeezed Ruby closer to her.  
“I could never hate you. I promise.”  
Ruby sniffled quietly, the room became silent again for a few minutes. Yang was the one to break the silence again.  
“I’m not mad. Ok? but... I do need to know what just happened.” Yang didn’t want to push Ruby away, she wanted to hug her close and never let go, but she needed to look her in the face.  
Ruby’s face had tear streaks on her cheeks, Yang quickly but softly used her thumb to cup her sister's face, and wipe away the tears, but her face was still sad. Ruby quietly nodded.  
“So please tell me?”  
Ruby’s sigh was shaky trying to steady herself after having a mini breakdown. “Ok.” Yang had a very weary smile but she kept her hands on her sister's arms, hoping it would reassure her. “When did you start… feeling like this?”  
“A few months ago.” Ruby’s voice was barely more than a whisper, like a scared child admitting they had stolen cookies.  
“Okay.” Yang repeated again, trying to take the conversation slowly. “Are you just… lonely?” Yang couldn’t find a good word for what she wanted to express. She might have found the right one, since Ruby’s shoulders quivered at the words. She nodded.  
“When you left…” Yang’s heart broke again, hearing those words, and her sister sounding like she was going to cry. “I was lonely. And I couldn’t sleep. And I just wanted you back. And when I could finally go to beacon, I knew I could be a huntress… I always wanted to. But I would get to see you again. And I was so happy when we were on a team. And you looked so proud of me. And I wanted to see you look happy more so so badly…”  
Yang saw her sister’s hands shaking as she fought back sobs. She softly let her fingers float down Ruby’s arms, and cupped her little sister's hands inside of hers. She squeezed them gently, not wanting to say a word to interrupt her, but telling her that she was here.  
“And when we got to sleep in a room together, it’d be just like back at home. And I remembered that sometimes if I had a bad dream, or got lonely, I could crawl into your bed. And I just…. I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to get to lay down beside you and hold you. But I felt like I wasn’t allowed. Like it wasn’t ok. Why…” Ruby’s voice cracked, and she had to stop her sentence to hold back tears. Ruby’s hands gripped onto Yang’s tightly, she pulled on them and placed her face in her sister’s palms. She wanted to feel as close to Yang as she could. “Why can’t I love my big sister?” Ruby couldn’t hold back and began sobbing again, gripping Yang’s hands, she never wanted to let go again. Yang could feel her sister’s tears, as they glided down her face to touch her fingertips.  
Yang didn’t realize she had started to cry too. “Ruby… I love you too, and-”  
“No!” Ruby cut off her sister. She pulled Yang’s hand away from her face, and locked her hands around it. Ruby knew Yang’s hand was much bigger than hers and even both her hands only held onto the palm, but she gripped it tight, holding it between them. Ruby’s eyes, shining from tears, stared into her sister’s, trying desperately to get her to understand. “No Yang. I love you. I do. You are the nicest person to me. You always make me happy. I want to sleep next to you and wake up and see you and you have the best smile and you’re so pretty and I just... “ Ruby couldn’t find the words, and at the same time had too many to describe Yang. Her sister. But something so much more than her Sister. “Why does it feel wrong?” Her eyesight broke away from her sister’s, unable to keep eye contact. Every time she felt the flutter in her chest, the happiness and beams in her head. She felt sick to her stomach. What she was doing was wrong. But it felt like the best feeling in the world. How could she ever go back to before once she knew what this felt like. What her sister felt like.

 

The silence felt like forever. Like a prison sentence of a million years was condemned on Ruby, she was to face shame and broken hearts for her crimes.

Yang’s fingers twitched. And then she reached out, sliding her hands out of Ruby’s grip, and softly placing themselves on Ruby’s cheeks. The softest of touches, she tilted Ruby’s head back up, making eye contact with her. Ruby saw the tears on Yang’s cheeks, as they fell onto her lap.  
“Nobody decides what’s wrong besides us.” 

Ruby was confused by the words. So confused, she didn’t even register the feeling of Yang’s lips on hers. By the time she recognized the feeling, Yang had pulled back.  
Ruby could feel wetness on her lips, but, the salty taste made her realize it was from Yang’s tears.

“And I know what I decided.” Yang, despite still having tears in her eyes, cracked her signature goofy smile.  
“w-what?” Ruby’s mind was blank, unable to understand what was happening.  
The sudden pull, slamming her into a tight bear hug from her sister didn’t help, and neither did the possible whiplash Yang just gave her.  
“I shouldn’t have left you behind like that!” Yang’s voice was stern, but directed at herself this time. “I’m so sorry I did that to you Ruby. I won’t, I won’t I won’t I won’t. Im not going to leave you behind again.”  
“Y-yang” Ruby’s voice wheezed. She swore, if she could even breath to do it, she felt her ribs cracking under Yang’s hug.  
“Oh! Sorry!” Yang let go of her sister, Ruby gasping as air returned to her un-constricted lungs.  
After Ruby could breath, and Yang stopped fussing over her, Ruby finally looked her sister in the eyes. She brought a hand up, and felt her own lips, the very faint feeling of moisture was still on them.  
“You… you kissed me?” The realization finally sunk in.  
Yang kept her huge grin plastered on her face, never letting it drop. She cupped Ruby’s hands, and held the between the two of them.  
“You love me… So much. I thought what you did was just… A moment of lust. But you have so much love for me. And it just… It made me feel something. Like a little fire inside my chest. You are the best person I’ve met Ruby. You’re so nice, and innocent, and sweet. I always love to find ways to make you laugh. and it makes me happy when you’re happy. And when I knew that you loved me so much, I knew it. I just knew it inside that you may be my sister. But I really really love you too.”

The more Ruby let what her sister was saying sink in the more she realized what Yang was implying.  
By the end of it, Ruby’s eyes had filled with tears.  
“W-wait Ruby no..” Yang panicked as Ruby let out a singular high pitched whine.  
Ruby flung her arms around Yang’s neck and toppled on top of her. Yang let out a hearty “oof!” after being crushed by her crying sister, again. Before Yang could protest Ruby began planting kisses along Yang’s cheek and mouth and nose. “Hey!” Yang playfully protested against her little sister’s assault of love. Yang was sure she heard her sister repeating “thank you” after every kiss and was more just impressed she was able to talk that fast even when she wasn’t stuffed with sugar. Ruby wiggled her legs around her sister, ensnaring her in a love hug of death, and making sure to not let go.Yang couldn’t help but laugh, and gently pet the back of her sister’s head softly.  
When Ruby pulled away from Yang, their skin stuck to each other, but neither could figure out if they were warm from the heat outside, or from each other.  
After feeling the sensation, Ruby looked down, during everything that happened she had completely forgot her and her sister were sitting in their underwear.  
"O-oh" Ruby hesitantly crossed her arms in front of her, but with most of her body exposed she couldn't hide very much.  
"Aww" Whether Ruby was her sister or something more, Yang still couldn't get over how adorable she was when embarrassed. Yang gripped her sister's wrists and moved her arms out of the way, much to Ruby's whining. "You don't have to hide. You were always really cute."  
Ruby couldn't cover herself back up, but her skin tried to by burning red with embarrassment. "Speaking of thaaaaaat." Yang's mischievous smile poked fun of Ruby, as she leaned in closer to her sister's face.  
Ruby stuttered trying to say something until Yang's face was inches from her's.  
"It was your tuuuuurn!"  
Ruby flinched as one of Yang's fingers gently tapped against her nose. She was so distracted by it and her sister's breath on her neck, she hadn't felt Yang's hand creeping up her back.  
Digging a finger under the lock on Ruby’s bra, Yang flicked her finger expertly, unlocking it.  
The shoulder straps slipped off from the elastics of the bra, and slipped down Ruby’s arms, the cups falling and exposing her breasts.  
Ruby froze up, not knowing if she should cover herself or not. Yang ignored her sisters ever increasing blushing and levels of embarrassment, turning her attention to her prize.  
“Oooh~” Yang cooed softly. Her hand pressed against Ruby’s breast, causing it to squish under her pressure. “Yang!” Ruby jumped at feeling her sister's hand. Yang’s hand was warm, very very warm, but the sweat made a shiver run down her spine.  
Yang’s thumb rubbed across Ruby’s skin, flicking softly against Ruby’s pink nipple. It hardened against her touch. Yang’s fascination continued as she let go of Ruby’s breast, and pinched the nipple suddenly between her thumb and finger. Testing it she gave it a pull.  
Ruby’s back arched, as she let out a small whine. Her eyes were shut, concentrating on not letting her voice out. With another pull, Ruby felt shocks of pleasure from her chest, and she couldn’t hold back. A soft moan escaped, panting hard, she tried to gain balance by leaning against her sister.  
“You are so cute it should be illegal.” Yang giggled, still keeping her sister’s nipple in a vice grip.  
Ruby’s legs were shaking slightly, trying to pull herself back just caused Yang to pull on her breasts again, and another shock, like static electricity of pleasure made her jump again.  
“That’s not fai- AH!” Ruby’s protests were cut short by Yang slapping a rather firm hand onto her rump. Yang gave it a few test squeezes. “Wow~ It’s actually pretty soft.” Yang’s eyes were wide as she kept groping her sister’s ass. 

Yang could feel Ruby’s hot breath as she panted against her neck. Yang let out a giggle as she got an idea. pulling simultaneously on Ruby’s nipple and squeezing her ass, she let both slip from her grasp, pleased at the faintest jiggle they both made, and at the noise her sister just made.  
“Here~” Yang smirked as she pushed her sister to sit upright, and crossing her arms in front of her, she took hold of her tube top, and pulled it over her head.  
Yang could have sworn she saw stars shining in her sister’s eyes as she stared at Yang’s breasts. They were about twice the size of Ruby, who she would have guessed was just pushing a B cup. Yang could fill her D cup with much of her own satisfaction. Yang cupped her hands under her breasts and gave them a light squeeze, shooting a wink towards her sister. Ruby scooted forward, she gripped onto Yang’s thighs before leaning forward and wrapping her mouth around her sister’s breast. She quickly went to work and suckled on her nipples, lapping her tongue against the sensitive nub. “Unf~” Yang bit her lip enjoying her sister's enthusiasm. Ruby let go of her sister’s tit and let it drop from her mouth, and turned her attention to the other one giving it just as much love as the last. Yang giggled slightly seeing her Ruby so excited and pet her hair as Ruby pleased her. 

Yang felt warmth spread from her breasts into the rest of her body, and soon her cunt felt on fire. Not wanting to hold back anymore, Yang reached between her legs and began rubbing herself through her underwear. With Ruby latched onto her nipple and playing with herself Yang began moaning like a cat in heat. Ruby noted her sister’s enjoyment and began being rougher, pinching her nipples and nibbling on her sensitive skin. Ruby’s fangs left small love bites on the older girl's chest and shoulders. Yang’s hand, shaking slightly, grabbed Ruby’s. She could tell her sister’s fingers were wet, and slowly Yang pushed Ruby’s hand against her panties. Yang’s lace panties were soaked and becoming see through from her juices, Ruby gazed transfixed on her sister’s lust, following the outline of her lips through her panties and digging her fingers into the material to rub her. Her thumb found a small hard button and she gently played with it, eliciting sharp jerks from her sister’s legs. Knowing she had found her clit, Ruby dug in and began playing with it roughly. Yang’s head shot back as she moaned loudly into the empty room. “Holy fuck Ruby!” Yang’s voice was shaking with her body, her voice breaking slightly trying to keep control. Yang grabbed her panties and roughly tore them off, throwing them so hard they hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Ruby could see her handy work first hand, Yang’s pussy was red and wet, her lips leaking juices already forming a small pool between her older sister’s legs. Ruby could even see Yang’s pink clit easily as it ached to be touched. 

“I’ve… I’ve never gotten this far before.” Ruby gazed at her sister with longing and nervousness. “You’ve done this with someone else?” Yang’s breath was ragged but she was truly curious about her Sister’s love life. She had always pushed for Ruby to find someone special. She never would have thought it would have been herself. “N-No!” Ruby exclaimed loudly in her embarrassment. She cleared her throat trying to control herself. “I-I never got this far in my… books.” The young girl admitted. She muttered something quietly afterwards. “You what?” Her ears were buzzing slightly from all the blood in her head and couldn’t make out what her sister said.

“I always… finished too fast.” Ruby admitted. She turned red again as Yang giggled, and wondered if she would pass out if she kept blushing like this.  
Yang took Ruby’s hand and placed it on her palm. “Here.” Yang pulled on her sister’s arm, and placed the girl's delicate fingers directly against her folds. “I’ll show you.”  
Ruby looked down at her hand and her sister pushed against Ruby’s fingers, and she entered her sister. Yang let out a loud sigh of pleasure and Ruby took the chance to take over. Ruby had never fingered herself, she prefered to just play with her clit until she came. From her Sister’s twitches and moans, she much preferred the sensation of something inside of her.  
Mimicking what Yang had demonstrated, Ruby flexed her fingers, pushing and pulling them in and out of her sister slowly. She picked up the pace and started using her wrist to begin a thrusting motion. Ruby knew her fingers were much shorter than Yang’s constant muttering told her she was doing a good job. “Fuck…. Don’t stop.” Yang grabbed her sister’s hair and pulled their heads closer. Ruby felt the blonde's breath against the top of her head, coming in hot short rugged breaths.  
Ruby’s wrist hurt slightly but she picked up the pace, pushing her fingers into her sister’s pussy and a wet noise could be heard coming from between the blonde’s legs. An embarrassing lewd noise but it made her keep going. Yang’s hips began shaking as she tried to lift them off the ground.  
“Holy fuck!” Yang gritted her teeth and moaned through them, her hips jerking slightly trying to push against Ruby’s hand. “Ruby I’m gonna cum… Fuck I’m gonna… I’m…”

Yang’s voice trailed off and was replaced by a hiss as she sucked in air as her entire body started shaking. Ruby didn’t slow down her finger’s and in her orgasm Yang couldn’t tell her to stop. Yang let out a loud moan as her body convulsed in pleasure. Ruby felt Yang’s cunt tighten on her fingers before her sister started squirting. Her juices landing on Ruby’s legs and the floor between them. The liquid pooled between her sister’s legs into a large puddle as Yang collapsed onto her back and laid there with her arms and legs spread. Ruby pulled her fingers out of the warm hole and looked at the liquid on them. She gave it a lick, finding it incredibly salty, normally she would call it gross but something about it, the smell, or the feeling of it made her stick her fingers in her mouth and lick them clean. 

Yang could barely control her breathing as she tried to calm herself down. It was the first time in her life she had an orgasm that intense, nor had she ever squirted. A little embarrassed to have done that in front of Ruby she closed her legs, but the pool beneath her was still obvious to what she had just done. Raising onto her elbows slowly, she looked at Ruby who she find waiting for her to recover. “Ruby you’re…. You should have told me you could use your fingers like that.” Yang weakly laughed as Ruby hid her face in her hands. “I’ve never done that before! I didn’t even know I could.” She mumbled into her hands.  
Yang steadied herself before slowly getting to her feet, trying to hide her shaky knees. “Ok Rewbs.” Yang said as she planted her hands on her hips. “It’s your turn!” 

Ruby uncovered her face to look up at her sister. “W-wait do you mean you’re gonna…” Ruby trailed off and looked at the floor, where her and Yang had left a mess. Yang grabbed her clothing and tossed it on the puddle to, hopefully, cover their tracks. “Nope! You’re getting something better.”  
Without saying anything else Yang grabbed her sister by the wrist and walked around the couch, pulling the girl off the ground and making her march behind her. Ruby didn’t realize until she was forced to her feet how wet she was. Some of the juices running down her legs belonged to Yang, but she knew most of it was hers.  
Yang pulled on her sister’s wrist, pulling her close, then in one arm grabbed the girl around the waist and lifted her off the ground and tossed her onto the bed. She let out a yelp as she hit the bedsprings and bounced. “W-what are we gonna do Sis?”  
Yang’s heart skipped a beat seeing her cute sister looking so defenseless on the bed. Yang crawled onto the bed and slowly crawled forward on her hands and knees. She licked her lips as she got closer and Ruby’s heart was running a mile a minute in her chest. When she reached her sister, Yang placed her chin on the younger girl's knees and smiled deviously. She ran her fingers up and down her sister’s soft thighs and smirked at the small twitches she elicited from the poor girl. She hooked her fingers onto Ruby’s panties and pulled them off smoothly. Ruby pushed her legs together in surprise. Yang gave her calves a kiss, giving her trademark wink to the dark haired girl, and Ruby opened her legs slowly as she blushed. 

Throwing the girls panties over the side of the bed, she wiggled herself between Ruby’s legs.  
“Holy shit!” Yang snickered in surprise and made Ruby blush heavily. “W-what!?” Ruby tried to close her legs, embarrassed something was wrong, but Yang’s arms were stronger then her leg and kept them open. “I thought I was bad, but you’re a damn faucet sis!” Yang bit her lip seeing the massive amount of juice her sister was leaking. Her entire inner thighs were wet and her pussy was pink and soaked. Yang took a moment to admire her sister’s pussy, surprised at the adorable colour. Her lips were small unlike her own, and her clit was a darker shade of red.  
Licking her lips she decided not to tease the poor girl anymore. Yang dove face first in between the younger girl’s thighs and dragged her tongue across the girl’s pussy lips slowly.  
“Ah!” Ruby yelped in surprise but it turned into a drawn out moan as Yang went in again, this time pushing her tongue deeper. Yang flicked her tongue against Ruby’s clit, each time eliciting a high pitched squeak and for Ruby to dig her fingers into Yang’s hair. Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby’s thigh and used her now free hand to play with Ruby’s button, making small circles around the sensitive spot. Ruby’s legs lifted off the mattress as she moaned from the feeling, her body shaking. Now that she could use her hand, Yang used her tongue to push into her sister’s hole and poke at her folds. Yang had a short tongue but it’s wideness help fill Ruby with a sensation she had never felt before. She was being filled by a new feeling and having her clit expertly played with, soon her brain began going blank from the pleasure. Ruby knew she was trying to say something but her words just became mush in her mouth and turned to moans. 

 

The only thing her brain could finally put together and she began panting “Big sis… Big siiiiis…” Ruby moaned as her body started to convulse. Yang flicked her clit mercilessly as she ate her out. “YaaaaaaNNNG!” Ruby squealed the words as her body shook with her orgasm. Her thighs locked together and kept Yang trapped between them as she rolled her hips with the waves of pleasure.

Ruby felt like there was no air in her lungs until she finally could breath, and her body let her go. Her limbs went limp as Yang raised from between her thighs gasping for air. Her face was wet as she panted, a line of saliva still connecting them. She wiped her face clean and sat up, looking at Ruby who’s eyes were still out of focus. Yang crawled next to her and layed down next to her sister. She wrapped her arms around Ruby’s stomach and pulled her close, becoming the big spoon. They lay on the bed naked, covered in sweat and slowing regaining their senses. 

“I love you Ruby.” Yang whispered into her hair. “I-I love you too Yang.” Ruby turned over slowly, able to look her sister in the eyes. “Thank you.” Ruby said quietly as she buried herself into her sister’s chest, hiding away from the world.  
“This is for us.” Yang said softly, Ruby was confused at the words and looked upwards at her. “Each other. We can just… have each other. And we’ll figure the rest out.”  
It dawned on Ruby what the girl was trying to say.  
Tears welled in her eyes as she buried herself in her sister’s chest. This time instead of hiding, wanting to embrace the person that meant the most to her. “Thank you Yang.”

“Any time lil sis.” Yang kissed the top of the girls head and hugged her tightly. “Anything for you.”


End file.
